The Last Lover
by Erza Scarlet Belserion
Summary: They not accidentally meet at the lake school. and also they are friends of the rooms. they began to close and Keisuke have the feeling to Shizuma but a big wall blocking the two of them are memories of past love.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

it were the morning bright, this is proven by the Sun towering. all student start coming but figure boys their attention. all student who viewed male the little blushed because they think his face men's very handsome. the man in note little feel uncomfortable. suddenly his phone rang.

"What's mom?" he said.

(you have arrived at the school his)

"What mom not rethink? why I had to go to school women?, mom know yourself if I often a problem with that name his female" he said.

(This school different Unfortunately, you will learn in honor of women and also help you forget Haruka)

"But mom I can school be" speech his clipped by his mother.

(mom do not want to know, you will spend time your school there, you should be able to forget Haruka. no rejection and all your need already mom go right in your bag)

"But mom this school women, I will j-" speech his must be disconnected because his mom deadly phone his unilaterally.

"Damn, what should I do now?" he said confused and he left the place. now he is in the front of a Lake very large.

"Beautiful, I don't know if there Lake as beautiful as this here" he said to see the surrounding area but view his aim to figure female hair long White was leaning self near tree not far from the place. he struck by the beauty of women and do not realize that the woman behind looked at him and women as if ignore him.

"There Angel here" said her and she was taking tool painting that is in the bag his and began to paint the woman. he did not realize that women look towards it. when want to see the object her again, she looked at him.

'Died me, he saw here and he goes here' inner her and she saw women had walked towards its. yet to the woman in front of him, he directly bow.

"Sorry i've sassy, I don't mean to disrespectful. sorry if I painted you, I like to see figure goddess here" he said quickly. women just smiled to see the painting and want to say but man who was in front of his back say.

"I'm sorry" he said and stand to leave the woman after he tidy device painting him. women look painting was left and take him. she smiled to see the painting. the painting portrait she stand-leaning themselves in a tree with background Lake in this school.

'Should I get ready' inner women and leave a while bring painting earlier. while with Keisuke, he has been running far enough away from the location of earlier. but he accidentally hit a person.

Bruk

"I'm sorry, I accidentally" he said and help people who he hit that it is a woman.

"It's okay anyway, I also wrong" said the woman.

"Once again i'm sorry" he said.

"I apologize. it looks like you new students say sister of it. introduce my name Minamoto Chikaru, greetings know" said the woman holding his hand.

"My name Keisuke, Keisuke Honda. greetings know Minamoto-San" said Keisuke.

"If should know you received school which" said chikaru.

"I put to school Saint miator. can you please help me, I don't know where it is" said Keisuke.

"of course, it looks like Miyuki-sama little forgotten there will be a pupil another new upcoming" said chikaru and they walk to the site.

"Who she?" asked Keisuke running in addition to chikaru.

"Rokujyo Miyuki, he chairman OSIS Saint Miator. should he was the one that accompany but she is now being take care of students moving the other" said chikaru.

"There students moving the other" said Keisuke.

"Of course, and when dinner later you will be introduced with Etoile" said chikaru.

"Who else Etoile?" said Keisuke.

"Etoile are highly respected by all students here" said chikaru.

"I can't wait to meet with Etoile" said Keisuke.

"Later you will meet his patient only Keisuke-Kun" said chikaru and Keisuke only nod his head.

"owh yeah Minamoto-San, you are from where?" asked Keisuke.

"I school Saint Le Rim and also I chairman OSIS there" said chikaru.

"Sorry i'm a little sassy" said Keisuke and chikaru can only be smiling. after 30 minutes passed, now they both have reached the office sister. chikaru was knocked and hear from within.

"Please come in" she said. Chikaru and Keisuke was entered the room and sitting on the one seat.

"sister I bring new student who lost" said chikaru.

"Thank you Minamoto-San, please you wait outside" said sister and chikaru only nod head of his and out of the room.

"what you named Keisuke Honda-San?" said sister who viewed paper the hands of him.

"Right, my name Keisuke Honda, i'm 18 years and I moved here and put class 6" said Keisuke.

"I understand. academic value your awesome. you only get the value of C. in subjects French" said sister who viewed Recap value Keisuke.

"I'm not too clever in the lesson sister" said Keisuke.

"No problem, here you can many asked with the other for example asked to Rokujyo Miyuki or Hanazono Shizuma, they who smart subjects such. so don't hesitate to ask" she said.

"I understand sister" reply Keisuke.

"This guide book, the key and friend's name your room mate, you can also take your clothing in cooperative. you can ask the Chikaru-san about not you understand. and the one thing to remember, evening hours only until 6pm, through than that you're not allow login unless there is the interests of urgent. you understand Keisuke Honda-San" said her.

"I understand sister" said Keisuke aloud.

"Alright if so, this is the key to your room and this friend's name room mate" said sister submit a key and a paper to Keisuke.

"Hanazono Shizuma, not of his name you mentioned earlier sister" asked Keisuke and sister was just a nod.

"I understand. you'll excuse me" said Keisuke and out of the room. he directly greeted by chikaru.

"Minamoto-San can you show me where the location of cooperative, because sister say I have to take the dress uniform there" asked Keisuke.

"Of course, come on follow me" said Chikaru and they both to the cooperative but the trip they met with 3 people. two using the uniform Miator and a longer wear junior high school. after arriving in cooperation, guard cooperative submit two clothes to Keisuke and he say thank you.

"Owh yeah Keisuke-kun, definitely sister had to tell the limit curfew here, later hours 7 we have gathered for dinner. do not until the late for Etoile-sama will deliver benediction his" said chikaru.

"I can't accompany you because you have to be back soon, sorry Keisuke-kun" said Chikaru again.

"No problem Minamoto-San, I understand and see you in the dining room" said Keisuke and they both split. Keisuke decided to get around a moment while waiting hours dinner arrived. Keisuke has been in place where he met with the figure of goddess seen before.

"Women was very beautiful, judging from the dress her, she comes from miator. I should painting only" said Keisuke and he issued tool painting and start drawing. unnoticed by Keisuke, he was monitored by the figure of women haired White earlier in see it.

'It looks like there are watching' inner Keisuke. when he turned, he did not see anyone.

'Might just feel alone' inner her again and resume activities of his earlier. while with women had

'Good thing he did not see' inner him.

"What's wrong with me? why my heart beats fast when see it? 'inner the woman holding chest his and leave the place. time skip the day was ahead of the night, Keisuke see hours his moment.

"Is this hour, better I rushed back "said his and tidy back equipment painting and he rushed back to the hostel.

in the dorm more precisely the dining room looked all student has come to start dinner show them and now they are waiting for someone. attention they switched with the arrival of the chairman OSIS of Miator that comes with new students and Tamao Suzumi, chairman of OSIS closer but new student said greetings introduction him. new student was shocked with sound coming from the back of which was the person who met his earlier.

"Shizuma, is enough "said the chairman OSIS and he said dinner time has arrived. they are all decided to return the place to sit them and get ready to start the event. but the door opened forced by Keisuke just come.

"Hhhhhhhh sorry I new coming "said Keisuke just come. suddenly sound screams of sound

"Kyaaaaa he handsome once "Keisuke hear it's just reply with a smile tired but he heard screams that the greater.

"you stop, Keisuke-San please take a your seat"said Miyuki and Keisuke see the bench empty next to women White-haired.

"Can I sit here "asked Keisuke.

"Of course,"she replied and student another look at the interaction of new students and Idol school screaming back but sound Miyuki stop them. after dinner is complete, all students rushed to their room. Keisuke still sitting at him.

"you're new student right "said Miyuki the Pats shoulders Keisuke and he stared at him.

"True, em- "speech Keisuke cut off because she say.

"Rokujyo Miyuki, greetings know Keisuke-San "said Miyuki.

"greetings know as well, my name Keisuke Honda "said Keisuke.

"Can I asked something "asked Keisuke.

"Of course, you want to ask what "reply Miyuki.

"Was sister gave me the key and paper that contains friend's name one of my room. if you should know what you know which named Shizuma Hanazono because she my friend room mate"said Keisuke while thrusting paper on Miyuki.

'So these room mate with Shizuma 'inner Miyuki.

"No problem Rokujyo-San "asked Keisuke.

"no, Shizuma gone before but you can directly to your room. later from here you go up to the second floor and turn to the right, your room of the most end "said Miyuki.

"thank you for an explanation of his Rokujyo-San, then I excuse me. good night "said Keisuke then went to his rooms. after following the instructions, finally Keisuke up in the room him. he opened and into.

"So this my room "said Keisuke releasing bag containing a file, guitar and also the violin him."This today so tired"said Keisuke that has been flopped mattress.

"I should bath "said Keisuke again and he took toiletries and some clothes and to the bathroom. few minutes later, there is entered the room is Shizuma.

"The feeling that come back "said shizuma and sit on the mattress but he saw a bag located nearby.

'I remember, Miyuki had said there are new students new moved to Miator 'inner shizuma but she heard guy is a singing from within the bathroom.

'The sound melodic, make stilly 'inner shizuma and he closed his eyes. Shizuma enjoy the voice and unwittingly Keisuke has been out of the bathroom and only wear pants and towels small wrapped around his neck. Shizuma not heard again opened his eyes and Keisuke surprised by the presence of shizuma.

"I'm sorry, I don't know if there is someone "said Keisuke that has been flipping the body him.

"I apologize "said shizuma.

"You women who afternoon right, I apologize top brass earlier. my name Keisuke Honda, greetings know Hanazono-San "said Keisuke and slightly bent the body him.

"Shizuma, call I Shizuma "said shizuma that has been say.

"Greetings know shizuma-San "said Keisuke.

"Only shizuma, you call me only Shizuma "said shizuma and make Keisuke surprised but he's back say.

"Well, if you want to his so. greetings know Shizuma, may we can be good friends "said Keisuke that has been reached her.

"Greetings know also Keisuke "said shizuma and she hold Keisuke hand and Keisuke grasping back the hands of Shizuma.

"Sorry I sassy shizuma "said Keisuke quick release handle it.

"Not problem "said Shizuma that put smiling face.

"I want to the bottom, what you want something?. maybe I can find his "said Keisuke trying melt the atmosphere and try to disappear tinge in cheek him.

"Hot tea if pleased to "said Shizuma and Keisuke just smiled and then to the kitchen. Meanwhile Shizuma looked at the direction of Photo is nearby.

"Kaori "she Murmured and she took the Photo and unwittingly tear out of the eyes.

"Kaori, Kaori, Kaori "she murmured and a little sobbed but shizuma promptly remove her tears when see Keisuke that has been back.

"Sorry long wait Shizuma "said Keisuke that have been put tea in front of Shizuma. Keisuke see former tears in the eyes of Shizuma but he did not ask to Shizuma what happens. they finally chatting and they are more familiar because they have a hobby the same is like the music and musical instruments. few hours passed and hours has been shown 22.00.

"There was already this hour "said Keisuke while see hours in the hands of him.

"We be rusted time Yeah Keisuke "said shizuma.

"Sorry interfere with your time shizuma "said Keisuke the pitch apologize.

"No problem, I love can talk to you "said Shizuma back smile towards Keisuke.

"I also love can talk to you shizuma. days already night, should we rest "said Keisuke that has been avert order shizuma don't see tinge of Red in cheek him.

"Your face flushed Keisuke-Kun "said shizuma with tone teasing and closer face his Keisuke.

"Don't tease shizuma. good night "said Keisuke with that has been Nestle in mattress and cover her with a blanket, while shizuma who viewed it can only be smiling and a little whispering in near Keisuke.

"Good night Keisuke "whispered Shizuma ago he Nestle and fall asleep. Keisuke are no longer hear Shizuma, flipping the body and see shizuma that has been asleep.

"Good night too Shizuma, i'm glad know you "said Keisuke that has covered her with a blanket and back to his bed unwittingly Keisuke, Shizuma not yet sleep he see and hear what do Keisuke earlier.

'I hope you can help me freed from this feeling Keisuke 'inner shizuma and he finally asleep.

'Hopefully I was here can forget memories bitter it 'inner Keisuke and night it is the commencement of the story between Shizuma and Keisuke.

for your information

Name: Keisuke Honda

Age: 18 years ol

Appearance: have black hair emo, have black eyes and black eyes and always wears a jacket and always carry a bag of guitar and violin.

Hello guys, I'm from Indonesian and i also one of author ini fanfiction. I apologize if many error in writting and grammar. I am new in english fanfiction so i need your help of you so do not hesitate to provide criticism because your critic very helpful for be a better. And the last, hopefully you like my story.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Kimino Sakurako

Romance and Hurt / Comfort

Rating: M

Pairing: Keisuke Honda and Shizuma Hanazono (Main Pairing)

Hanazono Shizuma and Nagisa Aoi (Second Pairing)

Warning: Yuri, Typo, Imagination and friends of his.

Chapter 2

Morning, more precisely at 05.00 am. Still too early to get up but Keisuke awakened by a dream that often distrupt every night.

'Damn. When the dream will go ?. I should exercise for a while waiting for the morning to arrive" inner Keisuke. He caught a glimpse towards Shizuma, and Keisuke heard muttering in his sleep.

"Kaori, Kaori. Don't leave me alone " she mumbled and fidgated in his sleep

"Hey calm down, you're not alone. I am here" Keisuke whispered in her ear and stroked Shizuma platinum hair, slowly but surely Shizuma could finally sleep more restful.

'Who is kaori ?' Inner Keisuke confused. Then he took the training pants and wear them and don't forget the usual T-shirt used in the exercise. Keisuke left the dorm room to the front yard.

Keisuke start the morning exercise with push-up and sit-up and then end with a jogging around the hostel area. Now, time show 07.00 a.m, Keisuke decided to cleanse himself. Upon entering the room, he saw Shizuma were still asleep. He decided to take his uniform and toiletries. A few minutes after Keisuke entering the bathroom, Shizuma awakened by the sound of water from bathroom.

30 minutes passed, Shizuma see Keisuke comes out wearing his uniform and a towel wrapped around his neck.

"Good morning Shizuma" said Keisuke.

"Good morning, Keisuke" said Shizuma. She had taken her clothes and headed to the bathroom while Keisuke get ready.

'How to wear tie ?' Muttered Keisuke who had bee.

"Looks like you have trouble installing the tie, I justified Kesiuke" said Shizuma which is just out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her wet hair.

"I can't wear a tie and during school I never wear a tie" he said.

"I'll help" said Shizuma who had walked towards Keisuke and take the tie off from Keisuke's hand. There is a red blush on the Keisuke's cheek, because he was fascinated to see the face Shizuma which few centimeters from his face.

"Ara, your face is blushed Keisuke" said Shizuma who have closer and his hands were Keisuke cheek. Shizuma can feel the shape of the face and unknowingly Keisuke, Shizuma his face close but before his lips touched Keisuke, Keisuke direct say.

"Thank you for his assistance Shizuma" said Keisuke who had split away and walk to collect shoes.

"Glad I could help" said Shizuma. When Shizuma wanted to fix her hair, she was suprise by Keisuke's hand who took a comb out of hand and began to straighten Shizuma's hair.

"Think of it as gratitude because you have paired my tie before" said Keisuke.

"I'm really helped" said Shizuma smiled.

"Nice hair Shizuma and I love it" said Keisuke. She was conscious with what he said immediately say.

"Excuse me presumptuous. I'm sorry Shizuma "said Keisuke.

"No problem Keisuke, I'm happy if you like it" said Shizuma.

After finish with Shizuma's hair and tied up her hair, they finally reached the dining room, they met with Miyuki and its other members and join with him. They decided to walk together toward the dining room. On their way they heard a sound coming from the second floor and they see Nagisa and Tamao who ran into the dining room. Maybe they were surprised to see the head of the student council and Etoile, they quickly stopped and almost bump if Shizuma not quickly catch.

"Etoile-sama" said Nagisa.

"Sorry I almost crash you" she said again but again Shizuma smoothed Nagisa clothes and his face close to the face Nagisa and no resistance from Nagisa but before it can kiss her, the bell rang signifying the time to breakfast has begun. Everyone decided to enter the room, leaving Keisuke are still silent on the spot. Keisuke surprised by a pat on his shoulder.

"Let's go Keisuke-sama" said one of them.

"You go ahead, I'll take what left" said Keisuke then he returned to his room. After taking something, he returned to the dining room but he overhears Miyuki talking with Shizuma.

"Shizuma you can not do this anymore" Miyuki said.

"You grumbled Miyuki. Do not worry, I'm only interested "said Shizuma who had folded his hand.

"I don't know what your planning. You better behave yourself in front of everyone especially to Keisuke-san "said Miyuki.

"You don't need to be reminded. I can decide what I want to do "said Shizuma who had entered the premises and only Miyuki alone.

"Sorry I'm a little late" said Keisuke emerging from hiding place. Miyuki is shocked because Keisuke sudden arrival.

"Should we go Keisuke-san" said Miyuki and they entered the room. Keisuke accidentally staring towards the staring towards Shizuma staring at Nagisa.

'What's with that look, that look like showing very big interest' inner Keisuke without him knowing Miyuki stopped and made Keisuke bumping Miyuki shoulders.

"Sorry I don't see" said Keisuke.

"You're daydreaming again Keisuke-san" said Miyuki.

"I think so" said Keisuke. After that they started breakfast with Shizuma leading them to pray. Once completed, some of them leaving the place including Nagisa and Tamao, the only remaining member osis of the three schools who still enjoy provided tea.

"What that you bring, Keisuke-san ?" Asked Miyuki.

"This violin, guitar and painting tools" said Keisuke.

"Why you bring it ?. You can leave it in the your room" Miyuki said.

"I often take them wherever I go, this is useful if I was feel bored" said Keisuke.

"So apparently, but you can not always bring it, because there is a rule here that does not allow to bring something that is not needed into the class" Miyuki said.

"I understand Rokujyo-san" said Keisuke. But Miyuki surprised by Keisuke's hands that in her cheeks. Immediately, Keisuke action had made all the girls who were there screaming and looked red blush on the Miyuki's cheek. The screams were distracting Shizuma and all who were there.

"It was not meant sassy, there was gravy stains on your cheek" said Keisuke that shows his finger to Miyuki.

"Thanks Keisuke-san, I don't realize it" Miyuki said. Keisuke who realized everyone was staring at him, trying to ignore them and leave. Before getting out of the room, he not accidentally locked eyes with Shizuma and Keisuke just ignore and make Shizuma little wonder.

"Maybe Miyuki-sama and Keisuke-sama have a special relationship" said one of the students sitting near Shizuma.

"It may be true, Miyuki-sama and Keisuke-sama looks harmonious " said another student.

"How lucky new kid and Keisuke-sama, they can talk and close with Etoile-sama and Miyuki-sama. I'm jealous of the two of them "she said.

But the student's attention was distracted by hearing the table are beaten, it turns out that doing her Shizuma. Those who saw it confused and saw Shizuma left the place with her hands clasped.

"Is Shizuma-sama heard what we say ?" Said a student had a tone of fear.

"Maybe Shizuma-sama jealous of the closeness Keisuke-sama and Miyuki-sama" she whispered. Then they go to the class.

Miyuki confused with Shizuma action earlier, since two years ago she never showed her emotions to everyone.

"You two, stay tuned on Shizuma because these days there will be meetings of 3 schools, so I hope you can keep an eye on Shizuma" Miyuki said to the two girl who used to accompany him wherever she goes Etoile.

"We understand Rokujyo-sama" said the two of them and left the place, and Miyuki went to class together with other members of her.

Time Skip

After the completion of the first lesson, all students go to the cafeteria, including Keisuke which has smoothed his book. Keisuke attention distracted by two students who came to Shizuma. Then he saw Shizuma went with two students earlier. Keisuke has smoothed his books and rushed to the canteen.

At Canteen

Upon entering the cafeteria, he saw all the students stearing at him, Keisuke just ignored then ordered food, Keisuke did not eat it there but he brought his lunch go to somewhere else. This time he goes looking for the right place to eat his food. But Keisuke heard the sound of someone behind the tree. Keisuke how surprised her, he saw Shizuma who wants to kiss one of Miator student. Shizuma who feel there is someone other than herself, looking to the side and was surprised to see Keisuke who looked at her and Shizuma slightly away from the student.

"Sorry to interupting your activities, I'll go and just consider i never showed" said Keisuke who has left the place and begin to pull away.

"Let us continue Etoile-sama" said student earlier. Shizuma just ignored her words but a hand is in Shizuma's cheek.

"Come on Shizuma-sama" said her low voice and they continue activities is delayed.

with Keisuke

Now he was standing in front of the building, he decided to enter and see how many books.

'It looks like this place is suitable and I can find information about this school. It seems at this school the students had same-sex attraction 'inner Keisuke, and then he saw a table and benches. Keisuke then sat there and stood up for the book he needed and he was getting a book that he thinks is right. He brought it to read while he ate his food.

"Oh, I see" said Keisuke who have read and understood this school.

"There is a tradition that is inherent in this three schools who are here" he said again. When finished reading, he put the book back and find books that can be read but when he wanted to go to the bookshelf the other he heard someone's voice, and she saw Shizuma and Nagisa. Immediately, Keisuke hiding in one of the shelves and look towards Shizuma and Nagisa.

"You have fine hair, you have a soft cheek and I'm happy to see you here" said Shizuma and his hand has been in cheek of Nagisa.

"It is forbidden Etoile-sama" said Nagisa is a little bit away but his draw closer Shizuma and Nagisa Shizuma who want to kiss but suddenly one of the students who were not far from there say.

"Why are you hiding Keisuke Senpai?" she said. Immediately Shizuma away from Nagisa. Keisuke already caught straight out from their hiding places and walk towards Shizuma and Nagisa pulling hand the younger class.

"I did not mean presumptuous or disrupt the activities of your" said Keisuke slightly emphasize the word "activities".

"Ignore me and go ahead, let's go kouhai-chan" said Keisuke. When they want to leave Shizuma and Nagisa but Keisuke felt his hand was arrested by someone that Shizuma.

"If you're still angry because I was disturbing your activities, I'm sorry and I'll go. Please proceed back "said Keisuke.

"Sorry to be sassy Etoile-sama" said Keisuke slightly bowed his head. But Shizuma not let go of her hand, it makes Keisuke and Nagisa confused.

"Shizuma, call me Shizuma" she said skeptically.

"I don't want presumptuous to those who loved everyone here, I'm sorry I could not fulfill your request Etoile-sama" said Keisuke.

"It's not like you're willing to call me Shizuma, Keisuke" said Shizuma. Keisuke did not answer the question and stated.

"Let's go kouhai-chan" said Keisuke.

"You want to come or stay together with Shizuma, Nagisa" Keisuke asked.

"I'm sorry Etoile-sama" said Nagisa to Shizuma, and they left she alone.

with Keisuke

"Thank god there was Keisuke senpai" said Nagisa.

"Etoile-sama almost kiss me" said Nagisa again.

"Owh yeah, if I may know your name" Keisuke said to the younger student.

"My name is Tsukidate Chiyo, Greetings Keisuke Senpai, Nagisa Senpai" she said.

"Greetings Chiyo" said Keisuke.

"Greetings Chiyo-chan" said Nagisa.

"Let's get back" Keisuke said, staring at the clock.

"We split up here Keisuke Senpai, Nagisa Senpai. i want to do little something "said Chiyo. They could only nod his head.

Now only Nagisa and Keisuke who have been walking together towards their class.

"Owh yeah Nagisa, what do you see events that are close the lake?" Said Keisuke and Nagisa just shocked and stated.

"What do you mean Senpai ?" Said Nagisa.

"I think you understand what I'm saying, did I should expl-" Keisuke greeting truncated because Nagisa say.

"I see it, when Etoile-sama almost kiss the girl. did senpai also see her? "asked Nagisa.

"I saw it even I got caught by them both" greeting Keisuke makes Nagisa shock and talk.

"How etoile-sama reaction, Keisuke senpai?" Asked Nagisa.

"she was surprised and a little bit away. I explained to her that I do not accidentally pass by and see and also I left the place so that they can continue. I saw the library and read a bit of history of the school and when I wanted to return the book by accident I see you and Shiz- i mean Etoile-sama "said Keisuke.

"If I'm almost caught because I accidentally stepped on my stick, I ran away from there and see the library and entered it. Because I still shocked by what had happened I was a little scared when I saw two students who are close together. A few minutes later, I felt someone was in the back, which was the Etoile-sama. I was confused by this situation "said Nagisa.

"We are a new student, and maybe just me a male student here. I can only say we should be able to adapt and adjust "said Keisuke.

"Owh yeah, we split up here" without realizing it, they have to school.

"Keisuke Senpai true, i happy talk to you, Senpai" said Nagisa.

"I also like to talk you, Nagisa" said Keisuke and they headed for their classrooms.

Time Skip

Today's lesson really tiring and exhausting lesson was finally completed. All students go to attend their extracurricular. No one has joined in the chorus, horse riding, archery, cooking, and much more, depending on their interests. Keisuke who is a new student was forced to look for activities while waiting for nightfall. Here he is now in front of the church because he was curious because he heard a voice from the church. Keisuke entered the church and saw many students standing straight.

'This looks like an extracurricular choir' inner Keisuke. He took out his violin and play it follow the rhythm of the sound of the chorus.

While the chorus, they heard music. When they turned around, they saw Keisuke playing the violin. Keisuke who realized that the sound stopped, he saw all the choir members looked at her.

"Sorry to disturb your training, I'm just a little stunned by your vote. You can resume, I will go "said Keisuke who has put his violin. When he wanted to leave the place, the sound of someone to stop it.

"We were not bothered by the violin playing like this, we really like and even love. Justify everything "he said, and get approval from them.

"Keisuke senpai should not feel guilty, here we are glad if there is someone who plays the violin and to escort us, right Hikari" said one of them, approaching towards Keisuke while bringing someone with her.

"Yaya-chan right, Keisuke-san" said Hikari replied. See Keisuke which confused, Yaya held out his hand.

"Yaya Nanto, Greetings Keisuke senpai" said Yaya.

"Hikari Konohana, Greetings Keisuke-san" said Hikari.

"Keisuke, Keisuke Honda. Greetings all "said Keisuke.

"Owh yeah, where you know my name" Keisuke asked.

"Your name is very well known since the incident Senpai clean the cheek Rokujyo Miyuki-sama" not Hikari and yaya who answered but someone behind them who answered questions Keisuke.

"Tsubomi Okuwaka. Greetings Senpai "she said.

"Greetings too, Tsubomi-chan" said Keisuke and made her cheeks flushed.

"About the incident, there is no intention presumptuous. Indeed, there is a trace of sauce "said Keisuke.

"We knew Senpai, when we want to say to Miyuki-sama, Senpai has said ahead but in a way that shocked everyone and everyone in the three schools thought that Senpai no relationship with Miyuki-sama" said Yaya.

"I don't know the effect will be like that, but I reaffirmed. I just wiped sauces in cheek Rokujyo-san. That's it no more "said Keisuke.

"We know and understand, they are a bit excessive" Tsubomi said.

"I think so" said Keisuke.

"What is this ?" Said someone who had just arrived with his two friends.

"Aren't you all currently practice" said the other two. They soon returned to the lineup and resume they training. While the three of them looked at Keisuke and walked toward her.

"They are innocent, I'm here that disrupt their training so if to blame just me alone" said Keisuke.

"I'd better go, I'm sorry" said Keisuke who has cleared his violin and left the church.

"He's not one of the new students" her said.

"Keisuke Keisuke Honda. Moving from the UK, now he is in Saint Miator "said the girl who was in the middle.

"Let's go" she said again. Then the three of them left the place.

Meanwhile with Keisuke, now he sat back in front of the lake not far from the church. As usual he was doing his routine activities, namely painting. But Keisuke surprised by a pat at his shoulders.

"What are you doing Keisuke-san" turns Chikaru who patted his shoulder earlier.

"I'm bored, so I painted this just to relieve boredom" said Keisuke.

"Can I sit here" asked Chikaru.

"Of course, this is a public place" said Keisuke slightly shifted so Chikaru can sit beside him.

"Nice painting Keisuke-san" said Chikaru.

"There are better and nicer than this, Minamoto-san" said Keisuke.

"But your painting is very different from the paintings I've seen. Painting looks more alive "said Chikaru and she showed to Keisuke.

"I have not noticed" said Keisuke looked at indicated Chikaru.

"If I may ask, what's in that bag you always carry ?" asked Chikaru.

"Owh this contents violin, guitar and painting tools" said Keisuke.

"I'm sorry before Keisuke, in Miator or other school are forbidden to bring it" asked Chikaru.

"Rokujyo-san also said that, starting tomorrow I leave it, may be I just take a sketch book and painting tools" said Keisuke and Chikaru listened.

"Owh Keisuke-san, can I see a yours sketch book" Chikaru asked.

"Of course, if you deign" Keisuke said, handing his sketchbook.

"Amazing"that was all she could say because she saw Keisuke painting.

"Thank you before, but there is still a lot better" said Keisuke.

When chikaru have reached the last page, she saw a sketch of the painting two human smiled at each other. When Chikaru wanted to ask this picture, she saw Keisuke being close his eyes while enjoying the breeze blowing his face. They were surprised by the sound coming from the back.

"CHIKARU-ONEESAMA" Chikaru familiar with the sound directly say.

"I'm here Remon-chan" she said, and those who hear the voice of the person sought its just there and they see Chikaru with someone.

"Sorry we disturb Chikaru-oneesama but the night time would begin" they said. Keisuke looked at his hands, it is true now clock showed 17:05.

"Let's get back" said Chikaru who have stood up and dusted her skirt.

"You go ahead Minamoto-san, I still wanted here" said Keisuke.

"Well, not too long Keisuke-san" said Chikaru and then she left with three people looking for her earlier, leaving Keisuke alone. After seeing Chikaru away, he pulled a photograph out of his pocket. Keisuke looked at the photo that was with the girl with dark hair and also looks they exchanged smiles towards the camera.

'Why did you leave me alone Haruka "he said, looking at the photo and then she stroked the girl's face.

"I really miss you Haruka, I love you," said Keisuke again.

"You know, I find the figure of an angel here, she is beautiful with long white hair and his gaze is so charming" says his toward the photo.

"I'd better get back, then we will talk again Haruka. I love you "and then he said Keisuke keep the image and clearing his equipment and went to the dormitory because of the night time would begin.

In the dining room

Everyone had gathered here, and wait for the arrival Etoile so that she can lead the prayers. Keisuke opened the door and entered the room, he ignored the stares directed at him. After he took the food, he sought and found one empty seat. Immediately, Keisuke there and possess it. They are all waiting for the arrival Etoile because there is currently no indication that she will come.

"Keisuke senpai chair beside you empty" said Nagisa who came with Tamao.

"Of course, it's empty" said Keisuke and they took a available seat.

"You're friend of Nagisa, my name is Keisuke Honda. Greetings "said Keisuke.

"Nice to meet you Keisuke-sama, my name is Tamao Suzumi" said Tamao.

"Please call Keisuke, Suzumi-san" said Keisuke.

"Ok Keisuke senpai" said Tamao. Everyone's attention is diverted by the sound of the door open, featuring Shizuma who came with Miyuki. They immediately took place and Shizuma immediately led the event. When finished praying, they eat the food provided. No one speaks, because it is a tradition, not allowed to talk while eating. After they finished dinner, there are students who returned to their room and there is also enjoying a dessert or simply enjoy tea.

"Then excuse us senpai" said Nagisa is goodbye.

"Good evening Nagisa, Tamao. Bye "said Keisuke and brand them back to the room.

"Can I sit here Keisuke-san" said Chikaru who patted his shoulder.

"Of course Minamoto-san" said Keisuke and Chikaru took a seat next to Keisuke.

"Owh yeah Keisuke-san. Tomorrow there will be a welcoming ceremony first-year students. How do you paint them and representatives from the three schools and Etoile-sama and the painting is handed over as a symbolic sign. It's just my plan because I haven't discussed it with Miyuki-sama and Tomori Shion-san yet. If you'll allow, will you do it Keisuke-san "said Chikaru.

"A good plan Minamoto-san but permission is necessary. If later get premission you can tell me"said Keisuke.

"I'm back to the room first, excuse me" said Keisuke who had left the place. While Chikaru see Keisuke who have disappeared.

"What were you talking about with Keisuke-san, Chikaru-san ?" Chikaru look back, and see Miyuki who spoke to her.

"You make me surprised Miyuki-sama, I've been talking about welcoming first grade, his plan I want a memory given by the student council to the representative of grade one and I think painting is suitable. I had asked for help to Keisuke-san because he could paint and his paintings to life. I want to talk about it to others, and also I would like to request permission to Etoile-sama so I can tell her as soon as Keisuke-san "said Chikaru.

"I like your idea Chikaru-san, it's important permission of Shizuma. Tomorrow we will discusse this "Miyuki said.

"I understand Miyuki-sama, then you'll excuse me Miyuki-sama" said Chikaru. Miyuki also returned to his room.

Meanwhile with Keisuke, after arriving in the room, he did not see Shizuma there.

'Maybe she with Rokujyo-san' inner Keisuke. He changed his uniform for shorts and T-shirt in and then he lay down on the mattress and make his hands as a pillow. Keisuke tried to sleep but from earlier he could not close his eyes and went to sleep.

'Insomnia again' his mind. Then he opened the window and saw the star lot of the sky.

'The view is nice' inner Keisuke.

'Better I painted it. But the position is not good here. May be just I should go upstair 'his mind and then he took the painting tools and then he opened the window, he climbed the roof of the hostel and sat there.

Meanwhile elsewhere

"Shizuma if you're just approaching Nagisa to tease her alone, you'd better stop" Miyuki said.

"You kept grumbling Miyuki. Can not you be quiet this time "Shizuma reply.

"I just reminded just Shizuma, lest you misstep and Keisuke-san seems to know about the history of this school and he knows about your habits often tease other students" Miyuki said.

"Maybe you're right it is also" Shizuma said. But their attention is diverted by the sounds from above. Shizuma opened the window and he was surprised to see Keisuke who was sitting on the roof and glued to the paper in his hand. Miyuki also follow the viewing direction Shizuma.

"What doing Keisuke-san there," she said with a tone of surprise.

"It appears he was painting" Shizuma said pointing towards Keisuke who was fixated with her hands paper.

"Owh yeah Shizuma, Chikaru-san has an idea, she proposed giving moment for a first-grader in welcoming grader tomorrow. Chikaru-san suggested that the object of a painting, she also suggested Keisuke-san makes the painting because she had seen the results of Keisuke painting and painting he thought was nice and looked lively. What do you think Shizuma "Miyuki said.

"I agreed, and before that we had to see it first" Shizuma said.

"Then that tomorrow will be a meeting to discuss about it, so don't even try to run away again Shizuma" said Miyuki who looked at her friend.

"I don't know about that" said Shizuma.

"You have to remember it Shizuma, you are Etoile here and make a good example and implement a good job until the election Etoile in winter. After that, you're free to do anything "said Miyuki.

"I'm human, Miyuki. I also needed a break and freedom. You think easily become Etoile "said Shizuma while Miyuki who saw Shizuma expression can only be silent.

"I can only say that Shizuma and also what happened to you, Why are you banged the table earlier during the breakfast that?, Are you there is a problem. You can tell me Shizuma "Miyuki said.

"No, maybe it was just a reflex alone" replied Shizuma.

"Do you like Keisuke-san" said Miyuki and Shizuma that he can see a little surprised and stated.

"Don't joke Miyuki, I don't like Keisuke" said Shizuma.

"I hope so" said Miyuki and Shizuma she left alone.

'What's wrong with me, why I was scared when Keisuke saw me want to kiss other girls and Nagisa. And why should I hit the table this morning, what I'm jealous because Keisuke Miyuki who holds his cheek 'inner Shizuma.

'No way, I don't lik Keisuke, and I hope it all will never happen' her inner staring towards Keisuke.

Meanwhile with Keisuke

"Finally finished well" said Keisuke and he has put his painting tools.

"Pretty good" he said, staring at the painting that is so.

"And should I come back, the day is getting colder" he said again, and he had taken care of the equipment and he walked slowly so as not to make a fuss. Finally he reached his room safely.

"It looks like Shizuma has not returned" he who saw the bed was empty.

'I'd better get to sleep, and hopefully tomorrow I'm not awkward anymore anywhere near Shizuma. I was a little uncomfortable but after knowing the history of this school, I understand. I should not behave so to Shizuma 'his mind and he had laid his body and slowly fell asleep.

An hour later, Shizuma back and see Keisuke who have fallen asleep. A book that is near the guitar attract her attention. Shizuma was picked up and opened it.

'True said Miyuki, the picture is very nice and seemed to live' inner Shizuma and her arrived on the last page. He saw a picture of two people. The guys and girls who smiled and looked the guy embraces the girl's shoulder and leaned her head on the shoulder of the guy.

'Who are those' inner Shizuma. she sees the bottom are carved name inscribed Haruka and Alex.

'It is impossible Keisuke, he looked like a stranger with a blonde hair and wearing glasses while Keisuke has black hair and don't wear glasses' inner Shizuma and trying to shape the face of the man in the picture with Keisuke face.

'Not at all like' inner Shizuma but his attention distracted by Keisuke mumbled in his sleep.

"Haruka" Shizuma who heard it was a bit shocked because Keisuke mentions the name on the painting.

'Who Haruka, any connection with Haruka Keisuke' inner Shizuma.

'and also why i want to know it all' inner Shizuma again and she put back of the book.

'I should slept and forget all this' shizuma changed uniform and nestle slowly strated to fall asleep. Unwittingly shizuma, looks figure woman standing near dressing table and she smiled toward Shizuma and the figure disappeared like the wind

To Be Continue

Thanks for my Friend, Adil Prasetia Warsito that has been providing time just be beta reader for my story. Thank you very much.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

Kimino Sakurako

Romance and Hurt / Comfort

Rating: M

Pairing: Keisuke Honda and Shizuma Hanazono (Main Pairing)

Shizuma Hanazono and Nagisa Aoi (Second Pairing)

Warning: Yuri, Typo, full of imagination and his friends.

Chapter 3

Morning has arrived, all residents of Astarea Hill have awakened including Keisuke who was wearing his uniform and was tidying his hair.

"Good morning Keisuke" said Shizuma who has woken up.

"Morning Shizuma. Looks like you're tired "asked Keisuke.

"You don't know how tired to be Etoile, every day always faced with a pile of papers" said Shizuma who slightly warm up in the morning.

"You should try to accept it and run it all in a gracious manner, that's what my mom said when I complained about the mark-" Keisuke's words were cut off because she almost mentioned one of the things she kept from all of her.

"What are you complaining about?" Shizuma asked confusedly.

"No, forget it. You'd better get ready "said Keiuske walking toward his desk and picking up a textbook for the day.

"You are right. I'll get ready. You want to wait for me, Keisuke "Shizuma asked looking at Keisuke.

"Of course. I will wait for you "said Keisuke while sitting on the mattress.

After a few minutes, Keisuke saw Shizuma coming out of the bathroom in her school uniform with a towel wrapped around her wet silver hair.

"Can you wait a bit, I want to dry my hair for a while" Shizuma asked.

"Of course, there's still an hour before the lesson begins" said Keisuke pointing towards his watch.

"Okay," Shizuma said. Keisuke could only see Shizuma taking care of her hair. After a few minutes, Shizuma finally finished with his activities and also has been wearing shoes, now he is walking towards keisuke who is daydreaming.

"What do you think, Keisuke?" Shizuma asked with a face just a few inches from Keisuke's face.

"Nothing, let's go" said Keisuke in surprise because their faces were so close. He had taken his bag and left the room first, leaving Shizuma just smiling at Keisuke's reaction, not forgetting Shizuma closing and locking their room.

On the way they get a lot of morning greetings from other students and do not forget the scream that says "Keisuke-sama and Shizuma-sama matching couple". Keisuke could only put on a sweatdrop face to see the scream while Shizuma was as usual with the screams of the other disciples. The scream grew larger when Shizuma held Keisuke's hand tightly.

"KYAAAA SEE ALL" screamed all of them.

"YES, WHAT IS SHIZUMA-SAMA WITH KEISUKE-SAMA" said one student. Their cries grew crazy but they stopped short when they saw Miyuki and the other members of the osis approaching them.

"What is this?" Miyuki said.

"Nothing, Seito-Kaichou" they said and they dispersed and sprinted toward the dining room. While Miyuki sees Shizuma's hand holding Keisuke's hand a bit of a surprised face, Keisuke is aware of the situation immediately just releasing Shizuma's grip and walking towards Miyuki.

"Luckily there you are, Rokujyo-san" said Keisuke with a sigh.

"What happened earlier?" Miyuki asked.

"Actually me and Shizuma are heading to the dining room, but all the students screamed when we walked together" said Keisuke while Miyuki can only sigh.

"We'd better get to the dining room and Etoile-sama can lead the prayer," said one of Miyuki's assistants.

"Okay" Miyuki said with a sigh and they immediately headed for the dining room. Moments later, all the girls went to their classroom and prepared to start the lesson.

Time Skip

"Hahhhhh tired" Keisuke can hear the sound of the sigh of one of his friends.

"It's true Kirin-chan, today is really tired" said another girl.

"Let's go to the twig now" Kirin and Keisuke said to see some people approaching them and joining into the cafeteria.

"You're not into cafeteria, Keisuke" someone's voice surprised her.

"You make me shocked Shizuma, I'm lazy to the cafeteria" said Keisuke as he leaned his head against the table.

"Want to cafeteria with me" said Shizuma and his remarks made all the students there screaming hysterically.

"Do not shift the task Shizuma" Miyuki who just came along with other members student council.

"I just want to go to the cafeteria with Keisuke" Shizuma said as she folded her arms.

"We'd better hurry to your office and there will also be a meeting on the welcome of a new student," Miyuki said in his hand.

"I'd better hurry. See you in the next class Rokujyo-san, Shizuma "said Keisuke who had stood up from his bench and left the spot.

"You should not try to run away again Shizuma" Miyuki said.

"I know Miyuki, quickly you guided his way" said Shizuma looked for a moment to seat Keisuke and started walking away from class. While Miyuki is looking at Shizuma's point of view and thinking.

'What do you want to do Shizuma' his musings broke when someone patted his shoulder.

"Kaichou, we must follow Etoile-sama. Do not let him disappear again like yesterday "said one of his members.

"Let's get to the meeting room immediately" Miyuki said and they all just follow where their chairman will go.

Meanwhile with Keisuke

"What is this place?" Keisuke has just found a place that has long been unused.

"Looks like this former archery room" Keisuke took the bow and arrows scattered on the floor.

"I have not done this for a long time" Keisuke's arrows slid right to the target board.

Bruk Bruk

Keisuke was startled by a voice coming from the entrance

"Sorry to surprise you Keisuke-sama" she said nervously.

"I think this room is empty" she said again.

"I'm supposed to apologize, surely you're surprised. I'm sorry "Keisuke walked towards the woman and helped her stand up.

"Let me ask," said Keisuke.

"You want to ask what is Keisuke-sama" said the woman.

"Is it true this place is a former archery place because I saw many arrows and bows that fall apart. What used to be extracurricular archery and why now stop "said Keisuke.

"There used to be extracurricular archery. At the time his archery was so loved by all the girls here because everyone wanted to join it made this place great and Kenjou Kaname-sama as chairman because among all the students of Astrea Hill, she was the most able to shoot and he was also appointed coach. But because Kaname-sama is bored, he finally does not want to come here and slowly this activity is closed and this room, unused space and a lot of messy equipment and 3 student council chairman and etoile decided to close this activity. At that moment, Shizuma-sama who became his etoile "the girl explained everything.

"I understand. Thank you for explaining "said Keisuke.

"Keisuke Honda, the sixth year" Keisuke while giving his hand.

"Minamoto Shizuka, the fifth year. Best regards Keisuke-sama. Sorry before, why Keisuke-sama is here "asked Shziuka.

"Had accidentally seen this place, and I happen to like to shoot and try one shot" said Keisuke, pointing towards the target board that embedded arrows.

"Sugoi. Is Keisuke an athlete archery. Here we have athletes, for example Kenjou Kaname-sama who is a tennis player and Otori Amane-sama who is an equestrian athlete and you know Keisuke-sama they are both from Spica academy "she explained in a tone of joy.

"You're so happy that you're from Spica Academy, Shizuka" said Keisuke.

"You are right Keisuke-sama, I from Spica Academy" he said.

Treng Treng Treng Treng

"Looks like the bell is ringing" said Keisuke while looking at his watch.

"Let's go Shizuka, then we will be late in class" said Keisuke again and they leave the place.

Time Skip

Treng Treng Treng Treng

Finally the bell rang that indicates that today's lesson is up. All the students rushed to gather in the dormitory hall because the welcome of new students will be held there. Keisuke can hear one of his friends talking.

"Looks like Shizuma-sama is running away again" she said.

"Miyuki-sama got confused where Shizuma is now" said the other. But they were surprised by Miyuki approaching Keisuke.

"Keisuke-san, can you come with me. We will discuss about the gifts we have discussed a few days ago "said Miyuki.

"Enough keisuke Miyuki-san. Okay please show me his way "said Keisuke who has been beridir from bench and do not forget he took the bag and follow where Miyuki stepped.

In the Meeting room

"It seems Shizuma-sama disappeared again" Chikaru said while looking around.

"And Miyuki-sama is still looking for Shizuma-sama's existence" Chikaru said again.

"She can not be like this all the time, she is Etoile" said one representative from Spica Academy, Shion Tomori.

"Kaichou can not yet adapt to Etoile-sama's attitude" said another representative named Kaname Kenjou.

"Shut up. This is outrageous, Etoile should show an attitude that can be imitated by others, not his like this, disappear and do not know the news and make us wait more than 15 minutes. This meeting is very important, "Tomori said in a skeptical tone.

"We from the Saint Miator apologize for this delay" said Miyuki who recently joined Keisuke.

"Keisuke-san please sit in one seat there, I'll continue looking for Shizuma, if not meet we will start meeting without him" said Miyuki.

"You did not hear me Miyuki. Do I need to help you find Shizuma ?"said Keisuke volunteered.

"No need, you're here. Please talk to the other "said Miyuki and make this room quiet after Miyuki left the room.

"Ahhh it turns out etoile-sama approve of the idea I gave" Chikaru said that has solved the silence.

"It seems so, Chikaru-san" said Keisuke.

"What is your idea to say Minamoto-san" asked Tomori.

"I suggest to Miyuki-sama for a welcome gift should be a painting" Chikaru said.

"Then what is the relationship with Keisuke-san" said Momomi who has spoken.

"I could see Keisuke-san's sketchbook, Keisuke-san did you bring the book" Chikaru asked.

"I brought it may be necessary" said Keisuke who had opened his bag and picked up a black book and put it on the table. They took the book. They beritga was stunned to see the contents of the sketchbook and the chairman immediately said.

"Not bad" said Tomori.

"There are still a lot better than this, Tomori-san" said Keisuke and he looked at Kaname.

"Are you named Kaname Kenjou?" Keisuke's remarks made them pause.

"Are you there for me, Keisuke?" Kaname asked flatly.

"No, I just want to be sure about the closure of the archery club" said Keisuke.

"The club is gone now and now I am more focused on the sport of tennis" Kaname said.

"At first the club was interesting, but it was boring too. Luckily I asked to close the boring activities "but when kaname wanted to say, they were startled by a voice coming from Keisuke's direction.

"Keisuke-san what's up" Chikaru said that saw Keisuke's white hands whistle as if showing anger through his hand.

"No Chikaru-san, I excuse myself for a moment. I want to find the air "said Keisuke who had stood up from the seat.

"I will not be long" she said again then

"What's with him?" Tomori said with a puzzled look.

"Maybe not used to waiting like this" Chikaru said then looked at Keisuke's chair.

Meanwhile on the other hand

"Hehh his words had made me upset" Ucap keisuke while pointing the walls slowly. But Keisuke is shocked by the woman Shizuma knows, is trying to get out with Nagisa's entourage and his friend, but when he wants to chase he is shocked by his pats.

"Why are you outside Keisuke-san" he was shocked by Miyuki's voice that had just come with the others.

"Nothing happened" said Keisuke.

'I'll ask Nagisa anyway' he thought.

"Looks like you did not find Shizuma, Miyuki-san" said Keisuke who leaned against the wall and tried to change the subject.

"I'm just tired of waiting" said Keisuke again.

"OK. Let's go Keisuke-san, we will start without Shizuma "said Miyuki. They finally started without Shizuma, as usual there was some debate between the student council chairman of Saint Miator with the chairman Osis Spica. Keisuke could only rest his head on the table, and he looked towards Chikaru just put on a smiling face while looking at the quarrel.

"Looks like you're used to this situation Chikaru-san" said keisuke who glanced at the direction of the debate.

"This is an entertainment in every meeting" said Chikaru with a smile.

"Looks like I have a solution of your problem, if you listen to" Keisuke's remark makes Miyuki and Tomori look at her.

"For the number problem, I suggested only 3 female students who become the representative in the process of painting later, maybe three girls are representatives of each school. For a place problem, it looks like the meeting hall we can use and for position, I suggest like this "Keisuke picked up a paper and pencil. He describes the position of the painting through a sketch. Beginning the picture made, the picture depicts Shizuma sitting on a lounger, beside her left right is a new student and behind there is chair of osis from three schools in Astrea hill.

"A little unbalanced here, Keisuke-san" said Chikaru who points to Shizuma's right and left position.

"I agree with Chikaru-san" Miyuki said.

"If we add Nagisa, she is also a new student here" said Keisuke give suggestions.

"I agree with the idea of Keisuke-san" Chikaru said.

"I also agree" said Miyuki.

"How do you think Tomori-san" said Keisuke as he looked towards Spica's osis leader who had just been silent.

"Kaichou agreed" not Tomori who answered but Kaname who answered Keisuke's question.

"Why did you say that, you're stupid" said Tomori who had come out of the room. Then Kaname and his friends catch up with him.

"Then what do you need Keisuke-san" Miyuki said.

"Obviously I need Shizuma and 3 female student representatives then a paint commonly used in painting because if using mine would not be enough, then I need a canvas with size 2x1 meter as a medium of painting. Maybe that's when it's all I need "said Keisuke.

"Well we will prepare all equipment. The event will start this afternoon at 4 pm "Miyuki said.

"I will be here on time" said Keisuke.

"I will help you Miyuki-sama" Chikaru said.

"I feel helped Chikaru-san" Miyuki said then they disperse.

"Now I am where" said Keisuke who had seen the room was empty.

"I'd better rest by the lake, there's a good air there. Thank goodness this disease never attack me again "said Keisuke while holding his chest more precise heart area.

During the journey Keisuke saw many girls hanging around and some were greeting him and Keisuke could only smile back towards them and did not feel he was already in the lake, where he first came.

"It's the best place ever" Keisuke fell back as he leaned his back against the tree. The sound of the wind and the falling leaves from the trees made Keisuke close his eyes for a moment to enjoy the atmosphere.

Flashback On

"Come here Alex-kun, the water is cold" said a woman.

"Don't be too far haruka '" said someone known to know Alex.

"I'm just here, this is a chance I can go to Kuta beach in Bali" said Haruka.

"We have to enjoy it while it could, because tomorrow we will return to Japan again" said Haruka and now he is playing sand.

"You're right, let's enjoy this short time" said Keisuke who has joined together haruka playing on the beach. Only the cheerful look on their faces.

Flashback Off

"Why I always dream about it" said Keisuke while massaging his forehead.

"I'd better go back and get ready for this afternoon's show" and then Keisuke immediately left the place to the dormitory.

Time Skip

Eventually the afternoon has come, it seems everyone is preparing in the hall. There are decorating, some are talking and also Keisuke who just came with painting equipment in his hand.

"Very busy" said Keisuke.

"Keisuke-senpai" said Nagisa who just came with her friend.

"Owh Nagisa, good afternoon all" he said.

"Good afternoon Keisuke-sama" said Tamao and others.

"I just know senpai a painter" said Nagisa who saw what Keisuke brought.

"I'm just a hobby of painting, Nagisa" said Keisuke who has placed his equipment on the table. Their attention was distracted by the sound coming not far from them.

"Miyuki-sama, we can not find Etoile-sama" she said.

"We still look for it before the event starts, if not yet met we are forced to ask sisters to be representatives" said Miyuki who has left the premises.

On the Keisuke side

"Looks like Etoile-sama is gone again" Tamao said.

"It seems so Tamao-chan" said the other. But the attention of Keisuke and the others was fixed on one of the student 1st class who was speaking.

"You heard, she said Etoile-sama did not come" she said.

"Hehhhh I really want to see Etoile-sama and shake hands with her" said the other.

"Hopefully Etoile-sama can be present in the event later" she said and the three of them walked out. While Keisuke, Nagisa, Tamao who heard the words had a little lowered and one of their friends said.

"Poor them, they are very excited for this event because Etoile-sama will be the event leader but they hear that Etoile-sama is not present. They're just like we used to be, really Tamao-chan "Shizuka said.

Have not had time to reply they were shocked by Nagisa who ran out of the room.

"Nagisa-chan / Nagisa" Tamao and her friend said. They decided to pursue their friend.

"Looks like they'll find the smart Etoile-sama hiding" said Chikaru who just came.

"They only have 15 minutes before the event begins. I wish they could find Etoile-sama "said Keisuke looking at the clock mounted on the wall.

15 minutes passed and not yet a sign if Nagisa will come back to bring people they are looking Etoile-sama. Keisuke can see various expressions of their faces but mostly show a sad face because people they admire or people who become idol are not present in this meeting.

"I want to go out for a moment Chikaru-san" said Keisuke who walked away from the place.

"Where Keisuke-sama will go Chikaru-sama ?" asked Tamao.

"Maybe he wants to find something" Chikaru's answer made Tamao confused, and she came back with his friends.

On the Keisuke side

"As expected, you're here Shizuma-sorry I mean Etoile-sama." Keisuke's voice made Shizuma who was closing his eyes to the sound source.

"What do you need here Keisuke ?" Shizuma asked in a skeptical tone.

"Nothing, I'm just looking for fresh air before returning to a new student reception" Keisuke said and looked slightly at Shizuma. He could see Shizuma looking sigh.

"Students here are very funny and adorable" said Keisuke.

"I'm glad I'm not a lolicon. If not, I hugged them "he said.

"Here the air is cool, this place fits into a place of self-esteem" said Keisuke.

"Actually what are your goals here Keisuke ?" Shizuma said with Skepticism.

"I don't know what's your problem so you can stand here while everyone is looking for you" said Keisuke.

"What are you talking about ?" Shizuma said.

"You really understand what we're talking about, Shizuma. Why do not you want to attend a very important meeting for this new student, do you want to make them all sad because of your absence in the event. They all hope you come and bless them. What is this so called Etoile? They are all waiting for your arrival Shizuma, think again Shizuma "said Keisuke.

"I guess you here must be told Miyuki. I'm telling you, Keisuke. I will not come to that meeting. I'm tired of all this "Shizuma wanted to leave where he was shocked by Keisuke who prostrate himself in front of him.

"Please Shizuma come to this event, I'm here not for anyone's orders, I came with my own initiative. I don't want to see the sad and gloomy faces of the new students, I want them to smile and get what they want, I want today to be a memorable day for them because of your arrival at the event and they will be glad if you bless them. So please come with me to this event, please for myself "said Keisuke.

"You just want them to be Keisuke, you do not understand the feeling that is always set, you don't understand my situation" said Shizuma standing in place.

"I understand what you feel, I've been like you, I've felt the way you feel, always organized and not given freedom to do something. I really understand Shizuma, I just don't want the incident I've ever felt, feelings of great regret "Shizuma can only be silent hearing all the words Keisuke but when he wanted to say, Keisuke immediately said again.

"I will do anything so you can come, I just want to see happy faces on their faces on the day that start for them here. So I begged you Shizuma, came with me to the event. Keisuke was silent as Shizuma embraced her and said.

"Clear your tears, I don't like to see you cry. I will come with you. Let's go, I do not want to make them wait too long "said Shizuma who helped Keisuke to her feet and wipe away her tears and they immediately headed for the venue.

While Nagisa who has been searching for the whereabouts of Shizuma is already in place because it did not find the Etoile sought. Miyuki who did not want to make the others wait any longer, finally stood up and said.

"We'd better start this event, I invite every representative from these three schools to come forward and hand over the mark-" Miyuki's remark was interrupted by the sound of an open door. They saw Shizuma the etoile and a man walking beside her.

"I have not missed Miyuki-san, I brought our Etoile" said Keisuke with his smile.

"You want to start the show without me, Miyuki" said Shizuma who has walked forward.

"We should just start this event" said the chairman of Le Rim.

Finally the ceremony begins, Keisuke can see the happy faces on the face of the new students because they can see the Etoile they love.

'Happy to see their happy faces' Keisuke thought as he looked at the podium.

"Now we start the last show of making your official sign has entered this dormitory. Keisuke-san are you ready with your equipment "Miyuki said. Keisuke came forward with a box and began to set their positions. Keisuke came out for a while and came back with a large canvas. After preparing his painting needs, Keisuke begins to paint them. Another student standing behind Keisuke saw Keisuke's agile hand in painting without them realizing they had been standing for an hour and saw. After the painting is done go to the coloring process. They saw Keisuke who was used to mixing dye and start painting . It did not take long for the painting to finish.

"You want to see his painting" those who became the object of the painting immediately approached and how surprised they see the painting.

"This is very beautiful, this painting like real" said Miyuki.

"We should hang this up in the chamber" Chikaru advised.

"A good idea," Miyuki said. Upon everyone's request, Keisuke moved the painting using a trolley and brought it to the chamber.

"Looks like it's good here" said Keisuke and they just nodded their heads. Now the painting is mounted in the cubicle. They still admired the painting but the arrival of a student to Keisuke and his words made everyone shocked.

"Who are you?" Her remarks made people silent and did not understand what he meant.

"Are you Alexander Van Houtzen?" and again his remarks made everyone even more shocked and now staring at Keisuke.

'Looks like my identity was uncovered by a little sigh.

To Be Continue

Many thanks to MichiRukaSM and Eagle Nebula for their support by way of favorite, following this story and big thank for yedad because for given his review for this story. I will answer your question "iam still no fluent in writing english story but i will still learn to be better again and for relationship Shizuma and Keisuke, they will be main pairing in this story but to be couple will be many problem example there interest Shizuma with Nagisa that reminds his of figure Kaori. Lemon will be but still long will appear maybe only lime that appear like kiss and etc" i hope my answer can answer everything.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


End file.
